"Heart disease" surpasses cancer as the leading cause of death in the United States. To better diagnose cardiovascular diseases and to accurately evaluate patient risk for such life- threatening conditions, ISL's Phase I efforts will focus on the characterization of microelectrodes modified with a trimolecular SAM and the ability of the modified electrodes to provide ultrasensitive detection of C-reactive protein (CRP). The project objectives include (1) demonstration that the modified electrode surface resists non-specific interactions/adsorption (2) a limit of detection for CRP of 0.1 mg/L and a linear dynamic range from 0.1-10 mg/L. Phase II efforts will focus on the development of novel aptamers for cardiovascular disease-related biomarkers, as well as, characterization and construction of an aptamer-modified microelectrode array for a panel of important cardiovascular disease biomarkers. The proposed research will have broad impacts in diagnostics by demonstrating: (1) the use of aptamers as a viable and intuitive alternative for antibodies in the design of protein microarrays for proteomic diagnostics;(2) microelectrode array formats as a cost effective alternative to optical methods;(3) ultrasensitive and selective detection of protein biomarkers using microelectrode arrays combined with aptamers;(4) advantages of aptamers versus antibodies in diagnostic medicine. The severity and prevalence of cardiovascular disease and related conditions will likely affect every person in the United States, either directly or indirectly. The development of diagnostic technologies that are more convenient, accurate and accessible will play a direct role in the future direction of controlling and preventing cardiovascular diseases. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: "Heart disease" surpasses cancer as the leading cause of death in the United States. To better diagnose cardiovascular diseases and to accurately evaluate patient risk for such life-threatening conditions, Phase I efforts will focus on the characterization of microelectrodes modified with a trimolecular SAM and the ability of the modified electrodes to provide ultrasensitive detection of C-reactive protein (CRP). The development of such a device has several applications in the healthcare industry for prognostic and diagnostic use by physicians, paramedics, nursing home caretakers, and in emergency rooms. Development of this device will allow first responders to accurately determine a course of treatment, and allow for physicians to screen at-risk patients to determine their risk of impending heart attacks.